


It isn't that hard. (To like you, or love you.)

by fairlyhoecal



Series: punk joshua dun with born to die titles [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Boy Josh, Cliche, Cussing, Fluff, M/M, but not really tho, i cuss a lot, is that a tag?, tbh, tyler's bad at hiding his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlyhoecal/pseuds/fairlyhoecal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joshua dun is bad news.<br/>tyler doesn't like him one little bit.<br/>(he totally does.)<br/>-<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	It isn't that hard. (To like you, or love you.)

**Author's Note:**

> im not too sure about this but posting it anyway, whatevr

Joshua Dun was bad news.

  
He was all leather jackets, red mohawks, piercings, tattoos and always seemed to have a cigarette hanging from his mouth except for when it was replaced with a smug smirk.  
Joshua Dun and his friends were the kids that Tyler's mom warned him about, and Tyler didn't like him one bit.

  
Nope, not one little bit.

  
and if Tyler's eyes lingered a little too long on wild red curls and were drawn to whiskey brown eyes like they were magnets, that was his business.

  
Tyler Joseph was what could be described as a goodey too-shoes. He got straight A's, was a star basketball player on his school team, Dad was the ceo of a large company,  deemed a good kid by all of his parents church friends.

  
Which brings us to where he is now, sitting in science class. Beside a certain tattooed boy.

  
Not five minutes ago had the teacher almost killed Tyler by announcing that he and the resident bad boy were partners.

  
The smell of smoke and musky cologne is overwhelming and Tyler shouldn't like it quite as much as he does, though that was the case with a lot of things about Josh.  
Tyler forces his eyes up from where they had been, staring down at his desk, a blush already dusting his cheeks.

"hey."

  
"hi."

"Tyler, right?"

"Yep."

  
Awkward silence follows.

  
"So, do you want to come over to mine after school? To work on the project," Josh asks, a smirk already playing on his annoyingly pretty lips.

Tyler really wants to ~~kiss~~  smack it off his face.

"Um, yeah. Sure," Tyler mumbles, cursing himself at how small he sounds. and getting even more flustered at how Josh's smirk widen when Tyler's eyes refuse to leave from where they've rested on his lips.

They exchange numbers quickly, for project purposes of course.

Tyler looks down again, interlocking his fingers and cracking his knuckles, a nervous habit. he can't really help but be nervous when he can feel Josh's gaze on him, inspecting, calculating. this goes on for several more seconds, although it feels like hours, before Josh says,

"You know, you're pretty cute."

if Tyler wasn't red before, he certainly was now.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Yeah, I mean in a innocent christian boy type of way." The statement is punctuated with a wink, and Tyler is utterly perplexed.

He fumbles for words, a witty comeback,  _something_ , but alas, all thoughts other than " _whattheabsoulutefuckingshit_ " seem to have fled his brain.

Then a hand is on his chin, pushed closed the mouth he wasn't even aware had dropped open, and josh's voice cuts through the silence,

"Wouldn't want you catchin' flies, babe." 

All Tyler can do is blink and blush impossibly harder at the laugh that follows.

* * *

 

The next two classes that pass are simultaneously way too long and way too short.

He can feel the anxiety grow with every tick of the clock. But josh's presence is...captivating. There's something about how carefree and confident he seems, everything Tyler wishes he could be.

The shrill ringing of a bell snaps him out of his thoughts and that anxiety that had been gradually strengthening in his stomach suddenly increases exponentially and it feels like there's a beehive inside him. 

It doesn't really feel like his legs moving him out the classroom and to the front of the school to meet josh. he instinctively closes his hand into a fist and begins to crack each of his knuckles, and he jumps about three feet in the air at the sudden voice behind him,

"You really shouldn't do that, fucks up your hands." Josh says, lighting up a cigarette.

"Yeah, and those," Tyler says, pausing to nod his head at the now lit smoke, "screw up your lungs."

Josh looks pleasantly surprised for a moment, taken aback by the sudden confidence (as was Tyler, honestly) before laughing a pretty laugh and throwing his head back.

"Touché, babe." Josh says before taking a drag of the cigarette, then smirking and blowing the smoke directly at Tyler.

Tyler swats the smoke out of his face while coughing,

"Asshole," he mutters.

"Tyler, I am shocked and stunned. such  _profanity!_ " Josh exclaims dramatically, covering his heart with his hand.

Tyler can't help but let out a little giggle at that, blushing again at how high and girly his laugh is.

Seriously, does he ever stop blushing around this dude?

"So, are we going?" Josh asks beginning to walk towards the car park, boots making a loud noise as they hit the tile of the school floor.

Tyler scrambles behind like a lost puppy. 

A blushing, maybe sorta crushing on a cute punk puppy.

* * *

 

Josh has a red little car, and the ride is quiet. 

Although Tyler coughs at the thick smell of smoke seemingly ingrained into the seats.

Really, how much did josh smoke? How could he even afford so many packs of cigarettes?

They come to a stop at a large apartment complex, on the side of town Tyler has never seen in his privileged, sheltered life. there seems to be graffiti on every coverable surface, and many of the windows are boarded up or smashed.

Tyler swallows and tries to not look to surprised but the amused look on Josh's face tells him that he hasn't done so well.

He trails behind josh all the way up to what must be his apartment.

He stands there awkwardly as Josh unlocks the door.

As soon as it's opened they're greeted by two cats, they meow and nuzzle up against Josh's legs.

"Tab! Squidge!" Josh exclaims leaning down to scratch the cats heads, who are now purring like crazy.

Josh's eyes are squinty and theres and actual  _smile_ on his face as opposed to his regular smirk and Tyler feels his heart swell at the whole "bad boy" act being so easily taken down by two tabby cats.

Then there's a cat rubbing up against hisleg and Tyler smiles and pets her.

"She likes you." Josh is smiling at  _him_ now and he feels himself melt just a little.

They walk through the hall to the kitchen.

The apartment is tiny and there isn't much furniture, but it's not really that bad. Although Tyler thinks his room might be the same size as the entire place.

"You want a drink or anything?" Josh asks,

"Um, just some water please."

Josh turns to the sink and gets him the water.

Oh.

Josh smiles in amusement again, honestly why was he so amusing to him, before speaking

"What? Rich boy only drink bottled?" Josh asks, raising an eyebrow.

Well...yeah.

"No." Tyler huffs, making Josh laugh at him yet again.

"Are your parents out?" Tyler asks taking a sip of his water, (it tasted like metal and sewage how do people drink this?)

Josh's eyes suddenly turn cold and his laughter is cut off by a scowl, the giggly boy at the door gone and Tyler feels a little intimidated, if he's being honest.

"Don't have any." is the gruff response, and even someone as socially inept as Tyler knows not to question any further.

Aaand the awkwardness is back.

"So...where's your room?" Tyler asks, and suddenly Josh's walls are back up and he's smirking at him 

"Really, Joseph? Not even gonna buy me dinner first?" 

Oh dear god.

"No! That- that's not what I meant. I mean, for the, um, project. ." Tyler scrambles out and Josh is back laughing and although it's at his expense he cant help feel happy that, well, Josh is happy.

 

* * *

 

 

They were back driving in josh's car.

The time they spent "working on their project" was actually just two hours of Josh making Tyler blush and awkward flirting.

  
A hand had found its way onto Tyler's leg, large and calloused. Tyler really should move it.

He doesn't.

  
He lets his eyes skim over the boy beside him. Red hair wilder than usual from the wind blowing in the opened window, eyes the colour of whiskey and just as damn intoxicating. A silver nose ring and lips chapped yet still tempting.

  
Tyler is still staring, admiring when Josh's head turns to meet his. He's smirking at Tyler and all coherent thought leaves his mind. A lopsided grin claims his own lips and he pretends not to notice when Josh's eyes flicker down to them.

  
"Where exactly do you live?" Josh asks, voice cutting through the moment.

  
Tyler clears his throat before directing him to his house.

  
"Ahh, the mansions. of course." he sounds amused and Tyler can't help feel a little defensive.

"What do you mean, "of course?"," the defensiveness finds its way into the tone he tried to keep neutral, Josh looks surprised for a moment before answering,

  
"Just saying, its no surprise the ring leader of the real Christians of Ohio lives in the most stuck up part of town,"

  
"You know nothing about me," Tyler huffs crossing his arms over his chest, aware he sounds like a 13 year old emo.

"I know you probably live in a picture perfect house with a picture perfect family with a mom who stays home cooking pies all day."

  
"You sound bitter,"

  
"Yeah, I am."

  
The temperature in the car decreases by a good 50 degrees and Tyler hasn't moved his arms from over his chest.  
He's also not sure when josh moved his hand from his leg, but both hands are now clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white.

  
They arrive at Tyler's house without a word passed and because Tyler is stubborn and petty as fuck he gets out and slams the car door behind him. He also may pout at the way Josh laughs at his childishness.

  
Sighing, he makes his way to his front door. Not looking back till he hears the car pull away.

* * *

 

He lays in bed that night and can't keep his thoughts clear of red hair and brown eyes. Or keep his brain from replaying today's events over and over. Or himself from feeling really bad about his little strop. 

He picks up his phone and checks the time.

12:56am.

He thinks for a moment before entering his contacts, going to the "J" section and tapping "Josh"

His fingers type out the question before his brain can catch up,

"Hey. Wanna come over?"

 _send_.  _regret._

Tyler panics. He had just texted a guy he had never really spoken to prior to today at almost  _one in the morning_ to "come over?" 

His little meltdown is cut short by three dots. he holds his breath as he watches them,

(Josh. 12:58am)

_sure thing, babe._

oh god.

what has he done.

he tries to calm himself, typing out a reply,

(Me. 12:59am)

_first window on the left._

The next ten minutes that follow are possibly the most tense, anxious and  _exciting_ of his life.

He thinks he's imagining things when he first hears a bang.

the second is much louder and he sees the rock hit his window, he runs over to open it, whisper-shouting down at the curly headed punk on the ground,

_"You could've just texted me!"_

Josh smirks up at him,

_"more fun this way!"_

he then begins to climb the conveniently placed tree beside Tyler's window.

Josh falls rather ungracefully onto his bedroom floor and Tyler covers his mouth to stifle a giggle.

He stands up, brushes himself off and looks around, seemingly impressed.

"Nice room, now, wanna tell me why you booty called me at one in the morning?"

"I did not  _booty call_ you!" Tyler says indignantly.

"I mean, last time someone sent me an ominous "come over" text in the am I got some pretty good hea-"

"No! No. I texted you because I felt bad." Tyler says, suddenly realizing how pathetic it sounded.

"Because...you felt bad?" Josh asks, eyebrow raised. 

Tyler gives a weak nod.

Josh just breaks out laughing and Tyler just can't not join in. Both because of how utterly infectious his laugh is and how  _ridiculous_ their current situation is.

"Alright, then. I forgive you, or whatever."

Tyler just smiles.

* * *

 

An hour later, they're lying beside each other, close but nowhere near close enough.

They've been talking about everything and nothing.

Tyler learns that Joshua Dun plays the drums and wants to be in a band when he's older, loves space and cats and that he is totally just a huge softie wrapped in leather jacket.

He also learns that he is quite the enigma. and honestly? Tyler loves it and wants to unravel each mystery and learn the answer to every unanswered question.

There's just something about Josh Dun, a charisma that is just so magnetic. It really isn't that hard to like him, or love him.

Tyler is once again over come by that confidence, or really stupid courage, that made him press that send button as he reaches out to intertwine their fingers.

He smiles up at the ceiling when he feels a light squeeze, unaware of how the punk boy beside him is smiling at _him_ , watching his face.

He yawns and rubs his eyes.

A red haired boy feels his icy exterior melt just a little more with every sleepy blink.

"Tired, babe?" Josh asks, answered with a little nod.

Tyler curls into his side and smiles against his neck, the most at home he's ever felt is with a near stranger.

Strong arms wrap around him and he doesn't have enough time to worry about what his mother will say in the morning when she sees her son wrapped around some punk, before he falls asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yh, this isn't great. but, hey, i made it.  
> i end up not writing for ages because i feel like nothing i write is perfect or original enough but like, you gotta just turn on that tap and let the water flow till it turns clear.  
> and a thanks to everyone who left kudos or comments on previous stories, u really...turn on my tap? this metaphor is fuckin stupid okay bye  
> -  
> guys i made twitter @sugarhownow i am scared and confused


End file.
